


Религиозный экстаз

by Tykki



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Ангельский оргазм, Но без самого секса, Одежда на месте, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальные темы, а оргазм есть, употребление алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Перевод Religious Ecstasy by Tennyo (ссылка внутри)."Азирафэль и Кроули вспоминают прошлое и то, как у них не задалось с устраиванием религиозного переживания, а потом, кхм, пробуют его друг на друге.— Не надо было тебе говорить, что я делаю. До этого ты разницы не видел.— Ты же!.. У них!.. — лицо ангела пошло пятнами.— У них случился оргазм, ангел. Можешь так и сказать."





	Религиозный экстаз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Religious Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355053) by [Tennyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo). 

> Спасибо за Клиа за то бетинг и то, что не послала меня, когда я внезапно сегодня на неё с этим переводом свалилась!

Кроули навестил Азирафэля после торжественного открытия его нового книжного в Сохо. Распивая в задней комнате несколько бутылок вина на двоих, они ударились в воспоминания о приключениях прошлого.

— Помнишь, как ты меня попросил помочь с тем делом в монастыре? — спросил Кроули, взбалтывая вино в бокале.

— Бедная девушка, — Азирафэль нахмурился. — Больше я тебе доставлять духовный экстаз не позволял.

— Не надо было тебе говорить, что я делаю. До этого ты разницы не видел.

— Ты же!.. У них!.. — лицо ангела пошло пятнами.

— У них случился оргазм, ангел. Можешь так и сказать.

— Это было непристойно!

Кроули отставил бокал и наклонился ближе, приподняв бровь:

— Объясни мне, в чём разница.

Азирафэль некоторое время что-то нечленораздельно бормотал, пока не взял себя в руки:

— Для начала в смысле. Религиозный экстаз должен исходить от Бога. Он не имеет отношения… отношения _к плоти_.

— А, но разве они могли это понять? — демон подмигнул, хитро улыбаясь. — Я наблюдал, как его устраиваешь ты, и он разжигает всё те же центры удовольствия. Если получателям кажется, что они испытывают религиозное переживание, значит, оно религиозное, — он пожал плечами, откинувшись назад, и скрестил ноги. — То, что от меня, просто приносило больше удовлетворения.

— Я так никогда не поступал, — отрёкся Азирафэль, делая большой глоток, чтобы скрыть смущение.

На некоторое время беседа приутихла, поскольку и ангел, и демон основательно отдавали должное вину. Кроули что-то успокоительно пробормотал, пристально глядя, как Азирафэль снова расслабляется в кресле.

— Знаешь, ты сказал, что никогда так не поступал, может, в этом-то для тебя и проблема.

Азирафэль поперхнулся:

— Прошу прощения?

— Ну давай. Устрой мне немножко экстаза, я хочу понять, в чём тут разница, которой ты всё хвалишься.

— Богохульство! — вскричал ангел. — Он не предназначен для… для… выставления напоказ!

— Ангел, — Кроули скользнул к нему по полу, встав на колени у кресла и смотря вверх этими своими золотистыми глазами из-под незаслуженно длинных ресниц. — Нет никакого выставления напоказ, нас тут только двое. Пожалуйста. Продемонстрируй мне, что я делал не так.

Кроули носил волосы до подбородка, следуя последней моде, и они окружали его лицо, словно огненный нимб. Азирафэль не находил в его взгляде коварства. Ему хотелось довериться, но демон же…

— Я не хочу тебе навредить, — надул губы Азирафэль.

Взяв ладонь ангела в свои, Кроули мягким, легчайшим движением коснулся губами его костяшек:

— Ты мне и не навредишь, ангел. Прошу тебя.

Азирафэль был слаб.

— Ну хорошо. Можешь хотя бы изобразить благочестие?

Нежно улыбаясь, Кроули прикрыл глаза, сложил руки у груди и начал читать:

— Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться. Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях…

Ну конечно же Кроули выбрал псалом, в котором избегали упоминать имя Божие. Когда он закрывал глаза и расслаблял лицо, никак нельзя было понять, что перед тобой демон. Какая всё-таки жалость. Мягко взяв в ладони его лицо, Азирафэль надавил указательными и средними пальцами на виски, большими гладя скулы. Пока Кроули читал, он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился.

Кроули, запинаясь, продолжил:

— Твой жезл и Твой по-оосох — они усо-успокаивают меня-аа…

Вот, он был готов в полную силу получить религиозный экстаз, как его устраивал Азирафэль. Открыв глаза, ангел наблюдал, как у Кроули отпадает челюсть, а всё тело слегка покачивается. Хорошо. Он с нажимом добавил Благодати, чуть больше обычного, возможно, раз уж Кроули сам напросился.

— Чаша моя преисполне… _о_, о-оо! — тяжело дыша, демон запрокинул голову назад, не в силах закончить молитву, и его веки трепетали, а глаза закатились.

Азирафэль выбрался из кресла, вставая на колени и поддерживая Кроули, пока тот содрогался в конвульсиях, весь под влиянием эффекта. Потакая себе, ангел погладил его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие кудри, обрамляющие его лицо. Вздрогнув последний раз, Кроули со вздохом прислонился к ангелу. И полусонно открыл глаза, показывая, как расширились у него, почти что округлившись, зрачки.

— О, _ангел_, — выдохнул Кроули и потёрся о сюртук Азирафэля, как кот. — Скажи мне, и чем это был _не оргазм_?

Совершенно довольное настроение Азирафэля рассыпалось вдребезги. Возмущённо ахнув, он уронил демона, схватил диванную подушку и начал ей его колотить:

— Ах ты… БЕС!

Отбиваясь от ударов, Кроули отполз назад, так, чтобы его не достали:

— Эй, подожди!

— _Поверить_ не могу! То есть нет, могу. Но всё равно! Кроули! Я тебе доверял! — Азирафэль сел на корточки и прижал подушку к груди.

Убедившись, что он в безопасности, Кроули кое-как поднялся на ноги:

— Так, значит, ответить любезностью на любезность мне не удастся?

— ВОН! — закричал Азирафэль. И бросил в него бокал. — Убирайся из моего магазина немедленно! Подлец! Осквернитель! Демон!

Оказавшись за пределами магазина, дверь которого с силой за ним захлопнулась, Кроули глубоко вздохнул:

— Да, всё могло пройти и получше.

* * *

Два века спустя, после несостоявшегося апокалипсиса, мы видим Азирафэля и Кроули в той же задней комнате, только гораздо более захламлённой, пыльной и обжитой. В этот раз они пьют бренди, но всё равно предаются воспоминаниям. Прежнее недоверие исчезло, уступив место откровенному взаимному обожанию. Они вместе сидят на диване, Кроули — вольготно раскинувшись, Азирафэль — соблюдая приличную позу.

В какой-то момент они подняли тему танцев, и Азирафэль развлекал Кроули рассказами о том, как учился гавоту. Кроули ради разнообразия хватило такта не напоминать ангелу о характере того… закрытого клуба джентльменов. Кто сказал, что старого демона новым трюкам не обучишь?

— Знаешь, я так много пропустил из-за того, что проспал девятнадцатый век.

— И кто тебе виноват?

Кроули косится на благородный профиль ангела:

— Вообще говоря, ты.

— Да как я мог…

Демон приподнимает брови и смотрит на него в упор:

— Ты в меня кидался всем подряд, пока я не ушёл из твоего магазина.

— Ну, — Азирафэль демонстративно не удостаивает его взглядом. — Это ведь ты обманом заставил меня тебя… тебя…

— Ублажить? — он наслаждается тем, как на щеках Азирафэля вспыхивает яркий румянец. И, улыбнувшись уголком рта, тычет в плечо ангела: — Я так и не ответил любезностью на любезность.

Тот давится воздухом:

— Ты неисправим.

Навалившись на него, Кроули говорит:

— Ты меня любишь.

Всё замирает в этот момент; ни один из них не дышит, они только смотрят друг на друга широко распахнутыми глазами и с нежностью на лицах. Наконец, спустя, кажется, целую вечность, Азирафэль скромно склоняет голову и отводит глаза.

— И правда люблю, — бормочет он.

Кроули смотрит на него восторженно, у него приоткрыт рот и расширены зрачки. Это напоминает Азирафэлю… _кхм_. Выпрямившись и подняв голову, он решается.

— Знаешь что? Давай.

— А? — интеллектуально отвечает Кроули.

— Ну, в смысле… ответь той же любезностью, — Азирафэль смотрит ему куда-то за левое плечо, сложив, как приличный, на коленях руки.

Кроули моргает, а потом накрывает их ладонью:

— Ты уверен? Тебе ведь необязательно.

— Ох, да сделай это уже! — рявкает Азирафэль.

— Э-эээ… — Кроули начинает убирать руку.

— Нет, то есть. Я, я… хочу испытать… это, — Азирафэль стискивает ускользающую ладонь обеими руками. — Пожалуйста?

— О, ангел, — не отпуская руки Азирафэля, Кроули целует костяшки на обеих. — Как пожелаешь.

Ангел с силой выдыхает, только сейчас поняв, что до этого не дышал. Лицо у него горит, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы не опозориться ещё больше. В конце концов Кроули прикладывает руки к его лицу, указательные и средние пальцы — на висках, ладони сжимают щёки.

— Просто расслабься, ангел. Молиться не нужно.

Сначала такое ощущение, что ничего не происходит, его лишь только касаются тёплые ладони, и слышно ровное дыхание. Но потом Азирафэль чувствует, как в теле нарастает жар, как одежда явственней прилегает к коже и как от пальцев Кроули на висках идёт покалывание. Он с любопытством приоткрывает один глаз и видит, как пристально на него смотрит демон. В груди что-то барахтается, поэтому Азирафэль зажмуривается обратно и слышит смешок.

Внутри него нарастает странное давление, словно от надвигающейся бури. Его сложно объяснить. Азирафэля пробирает дрожь.

— Вот так, ангел, поддайся, — напевно говорит Кроули.

Ох, у него такой прелестный голос. Приятное покалывание теперь распространяется повсюду. От этого у Азирафэля перехватывает дух, и он вцепляется в рукава Кроули. Давление всё сильнее и прибывает так медленно. Это изумительная пытка; с его губ срывается всхлип.

Его лица касается тёплое дыхание, когда Кроули шепчет:

— Дай мне заглянуть в твои глаза, ангел.

Азирафэль с трудом приподнимает веки, встречая взгляд Кроули, в котором видна… рискнёт ли он предположить, что это любовь? И он тает ещё больше. Приятное покалывание снова его охватывает, и теперь он дышит уже тяжело.

— Ещё немного, ты так прекрасен, — подбадривает его Кроули, и Азирафэль вцепляется в него сильнее, дрожа от неописуемой… жажды. Давление всё нарастает и нарастает, и больше ему не выдержать.

— Прошу тебя, мне, мне _нужно_… — и наконец этот приятный ток внутри него концентрируется где-то в глубине, и давление рывком разворачивается, словно слишком туго затянутая пружина. Азирафэль ничего не осознаёт, кроме всепоглощающего удовольствия. В ушах у него звенит, перед невидящим взглядом взрываются звёзды. Он мог бы сейчас лишиться физической оболочки и этого не заметить.

Какое-то время спустя он приходит в себя, и Кроули удерживает его в своих руках и на своих коленях. Азирафэля омывает ощущением удовлетворения. К его лбу прижимаются губы, и он открывает глаза.

— Тебе было хорошо, ангел? — поддразнивает его Кроули.

Азирафэлю даже всё равно, что его дразнят, он просто купается в этом… ну, вероятно, можно назвать это сиянием.

— Хм-мммммг, — отвечает он.

Они сидят так ещё немножко, пока Азирафэль окончательно возвращается в чувство. Его обессиленному удовольствием мозгу интересно, не это ли называют обнимашками. Кроули с теплотой смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Может, в следующий раз мы займёмся этим вместе и в постели, — усмехается он.

До Азирафэля не сразу доходит смысл сказанного, а когда доходит, он хватает подушку и колотит демона по ушам и макушке.

Кроули хохочет.


End file.
